dayshift_at_freddysfandomcom-20200213-history
Phone Guys
DSaF Trilogy = Phone Guys ''' are spring-locked Freddy's employees taken to Afton Robotics to be turned into a phone-headed manager for one of the Fazbender pizza joints. If a Phone Guy fails their job and has their pizzeria shut down, they will be sent back to the factory and will most likely never be used again. Notable Members '''Scott Cawthon Scott Cawthon was the founder of Freddy Fazbender's, He died in a spring lock failure which made everyone sad, They would have done anything to bring him back. And they did, But when they turned him into a Phone Guy, People said that he was suffering. So they had to put him out of his misery since they didn't want the man who started it all in such pain. Steven Main article: Steven the Phone Guy from Dayshift at Freddy's name is named Steven. He wears a black suit and has a red Phone for a head. There is not much known about him. He seems to have had is answering machine wiped recently since he acts as if he is the real Scott Cawthon. After the Colorado location was shut down, he was scrapped and he ended up in The Flipside. Arizona Phone Guy Arizona Phone Guy, as the name says, worked at the Arizona location. He wears a blue short-sleeved shirt and has a Black Phone for a head. After Dave Miller has thrown Arizona Foxy into the Grand Canyon, he basically became depressed. He would sometimes go to the Grand Canyon and would hear Arizona Foxy screaming. He was eventually scrapped after he tried to jump into the Grand Canyon multiple times because he wanted to be with Arizona Foxy again. Peter ' ''Main article: Peter Kennedy Peter is the Phone Guy who managed the Bakersfield Location during DSAF 2 and is also Jack's (Old Sport) and Dee's (The Puppet) Brother. He wears a similliar clothes to Arizona Phone Guy and has a Red Phone for a head (The difference between Steven's and Peter's phone heads is that Peter's one is smaller and shorter).Peter in the canon ending of DSaF 2 (Radical or Fairly Evil ending) gets scrapped and ends up in The Flipside. '''Harry Main article: Harry Harry or 14_01 is one of the Phone Guys you receive in the third game. Harry also appears in the tapes. He is similliar to Steven, wearing a suit the same as his, and even having basically the same Phone Head, the difference being that Harry has a Black Phone while Steven has a Red Phone. According to Walt, Harry is a "Long time company regular" and "As reliable as heck". He is the longest running Phone Guy out there. Jake Main article: Jake Wilson Jake or 53_1 is one of the Phone Guys you receive in the third game. Jake has also a son named Jason. He has a suit similliar to the one of Harry and Steven and has a Purple Phone for a head. He can be selected if you replace Harry in the office in tycoon mode. Roger Main article: Roger Roger is one of the Phone Guys you receive in the third game. He has the same suit as Harry, Jake, and Steven and has an Orange Phone for a head. He can be selected if you replace Jake in the office in tycoon mode. Idaho Phone Guy To be added. Wyoming Phone Guy To be added. Walt, Max or Stanley This Phone Guy can be Walt, Max or Stanley, depending on which the player hires. After one of them is caught in as springlock failure, Harry, Jake or Roger can offer the player the choice to send one of them to Afton Robotics. If the player agrees, they will be back a month later. They have a suit the same as Steven, Harry, Jake and Roger and all have a Green Phone for a head. Joe To be added. Abel To be added. Terrence To be added. Rebecca Main Article: Rebecca Not much is known about Rebecca except that she manages the factory and handles it's phone calls. If Jack calls the factory, she will answer it and tell him that they don't have any more Phone Guys. During this call it is hard not to fire Rebecca from her job at the factory. |-| Gallery= Gallery Steven Phone Man.jpg|Phone Guy. Phone Guy's Head.png|Steven's Phone. Peter PhoneGuy.png|Peter in-game. Screenshot (13).png|Peter in the Tape Harry Screenshot 14.png|Harry in-game. (1) IMG bigfoot.jpg|Harry in-game. (2) IMG unzip pants phone guy.jpg|Harry in-game. (3) Screenshot (102).png|Harry in the Tape. Screenshot (103).png|Harry being sold at the Black Market. IMG phoney's phone.png|Harry's Phone. ' Joe ' blackphone.jpg|Joe. Other DrCJNpdX0AAfSVV-1-.jpg|Scott Cawthon. DoggoLocation.png|The Idaho Location's Phone Guy. GreenPhone.png|The Wyoming Location's Phone Guy. IMG orange phone.jpg|Roger. IMG Purple phone.jpg|Jake in Building Mode. Screenshot (107).png|Dave with a spring-locked employee. Phone3.png|Walt, Max or Stanley as a Phone Guy. |-| Audio = Audio Category:Characters Category:DSAF Characters Category:DSAF 2 Characters Category:DSAF 3 Characters Category:Main Character Category:Humans Category:Groups Category:DSAF Category:DSAF 2 Category:DSAF 3 Category:DSAF 3 (Real) Category:Phone Guys